


Father

by MoonlitPath



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitPath/pseuds/MoonlitPath
Summary: On the night where Ellie was imprisoned in the cannibal butchery, she wished for something.
Relationships: Ellie & Joel (The Last of Us)
Kudos: 40





	Father

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I don't even know. I just thought I'd write this tiny thing. Enjoy!(I hope)

Though Ellie displayed a show of bravery, a spring of courage in this dingy setting, confined behind a chain fence and the company of sliced human corpses, she was scared. 

When David, with his grimy hand on hers and that despicable grin on his lips, called her special, the invisible shudder it sent down her spine and her fiery need to cry and be a child again. Then a dark promise of another visit the next day. One she dreaded.

The room was cold, the window in the other room was open and she could see the faint glow of the snow from the outside blizzard. She thought of Joel, him lying there, chattering teeth and a wound that finally began to heal. 

Ellie at that moment wished she knew her father. One that would be protective and comfort her when she was in need.

Within seconds Joel was back in her mind, an image of Sarah and the lingering thought of their relationship. The underlying desire to have that.

"Joel..." Her voice shook slightly, hesitation and a sudden realization that caught her off guard.

"Dad... Please find me." The wandering warmth of a hug, the whisper of goodness in her ear, sleep was welcome with a dream of a family.


End file.
